


Blooming Lavender

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Tag(line) You're It, Threesome - F/M/M, Wizard's Duels (Harry Potter), historical/royalty au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When her brother, the Duke of Gryffindor, is killed in battle, it is up to Lavender Brown to lead her House. She's lucky to have her most trusted advisors by her side, Bill Weasley and Seamus Finnegan. Mostly smut.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Bill Weasley, Lavender Brown/Seamus Finnegan/Bill Weasley, Lavender Brown/Seamus Finnigan, Seamus Finnigan/Bill Weasley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21
Collections: Tag(line) You're It! Competition





	Blooming Lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020) collection. 



> This story was written for the Tag(line) You're It competition. I entered in the Directors Choice: Apocalypse category, which means that my characters, trope and prompt were chosen for me. 
> 
> The pairing I got was: Lavender Brown/Seamus Finnegan/Bill Weasley  
> The trope I got was: Historical/Royalty AU  
> The prompt I got was: "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all." (Mulan)

She let out a throaty moan as his lips closed around her nipple, teeth grazing the sensitive nub. Shifting her weight to find better leverage she sunk herself down over his length again. One of her hands snaked up into his sandy coloured hair and she pulled a moan from him as her fingers latched on to the strands. His teeth clamped down on her nipple and she cried out, momentarily losing track of what she was doing. He pressed his advantage and used her distraction to pull himself up and flipping her over, so she lay with her back on the mattress and him perched above her, smiling mischievously. 

“Impertinent, Mr. Finnegan!” Lavender said as their eyes met, unable to hide her smile. 

“You love it, my lady,” he said before claiming her lips and thrusting into her again, drawing out noises from her that confirmed his proclamation.

Lavender Brown, Lady of Gryffindor, looked into the eyes of Seamus Finnegan. She enjoyed the freedoms afforded to her by her unwed status. She had taken over the duties of the Lady of the House after her mother’s passing, and her balls were always the most sought-after events in the realm. She was exceptional at socialising and event planning. It weighed on her that she would be expected to marry soon. She had been using the fact that her brother had not yet married and brought a new lady into the house, to delay her own matrimony. She enjoyed the occasional trysts she had with men of the court, and she feared that her new husband might put an end to such freedoms.

Seamus was one such man of the court, and a very talented one at that. She sighed as he increased his pace.

There was a sharp knock on the door.

The couple broke apart, Lavender throwing her head back in exasperation. 

“This better be bloody important,” She grumbled.

“Such language for a lady,” Seamus smirked as he rearranged the sheets to protect her modesty to the best of his ability, given their activities.

“Come in,” Lavender called out to whomever was at the door.

Her most trusted Lady’s maid came into the room.

“I’m sorry My Lady,” she said, “but, Lord Weasley has just arrived, says he has urgent news.”

Her stomach plummeted. Catching Seamus’s eye, she knew he was as aware as she was that this was likely to be bad news. 

“Tell him we’ll be there immediately,” Lavender said, both of them scrambling to get dressed. Lavender waved her wand to have her bodice lace itself up quickly. It wouldn’t be as neat as if she had one of her maids do it for her, but she didn’t have time to wait for them now. 

Lord Weasley and Lavender’s brother, the Duke of Gryffindor, had been engaged in the endless battles between their House and the rival House of Slytherin. There had been a longstanding rivalry between the houses but it had all but broken into a full-scale war since an attack on the top court members killed their parents, leaving the Dukedom to her brother. Lord Weasley had lost his parents that day as well, and together he and the new Duke of Gryffindor set off to fill their new roles and get revenge, much to the exasperation and fear of Lavender. 

Lavender knew that proper etiquette would dictate that she should not meet with someone of Lord Weasley’s standing without proper preparation. The proper attire, and at minimum, proper grooming should be called for. But Bill Weasley had grown up with her, and his return—alone—was not likely to bring good news. Bill wouldn’t care about her attire; he’d seen her without it before anyway.

“Please come with me,” she asked Seamus. He nodded, he had grown up alongside them as well, a ward of the Weasley’s, part of her brother’s entourage. 

Bill stood up as they entered the sitting room. His face was sombre. Despite the grave reason for his visit, he couldn’t help but feel a slight pang of longing when he took in the dishevelled state of the both of them.

“What news?” Lavender asked as she approached him.

“You might want to sit down,” he said gesturing towards a loveseat, but Lavender just approached him.

“He’s dead, isn’t he?” she asked, looking into his eyes imploringly, hoping that he would deny it.

“I’m sorry,” the words had barely left his mouth when Lavender’s knees gave out. 

Both men lunged at her and grabbed her arms before she collapsed on the floor. They helped her onto the loveseat and held her as she grieved. She was now the only remaining member of her line. 

The death of her brother before he had the opportunity to produce an heir, changed everything for Lavender. Whereas before, the best thing she could do for her House was secure an alliance between houses by marrying someone of importance, now it was up to her to keep the house standing. She felt a little guilty about feeling relieved that she no longer had to endure the advances of Lord Zacharias Smith of House Hufflepuff, the son of the Duke of Hufflepuff. Now it would be unthinkable to marry him and have her House absorbed by his. Everyone would understand that. 

House Slytherin expected them to crumble, expected the families loyal to Gryffindor to abandon them, but Lavender was determined to prove them wrong. Bill was with her every step of the way. He and Seamus became her most trusted advisors. They knew all the politics Lavender had been protected from knowing due to her gender. Lavender was shocked at how much had been hidden from her. ‘To protect her’, Bill and Seamus had said, prompting Lavender to scoff.

Instead of riding into battle, as her brother had done at the loss of their parents, Lavender decided to try different tactics. She was declared the Duchess of Gryffindor shortly after her brother’s passing. Her first act was to organise a soirée with all the most important ladies loyal to House Gryffindor, House Hufflepuff and House Ravenclaw. She spent the evening dropping nuggets of information about the treacherous actions of House Slytherin, that while most outwardly hostile toward House Gryffindor, was known for animosity with the other houses as well. Many of the ladies, like her, had been guarded from the details of conflict between the houses, given that it was men's business and now they ate up the information as if it were the most sordid of gossip. 

After the last of the ladies had left, Lavender brought a bottle of firewhisky into a bedroom where she found Seamus and Bill. When she entered Seamus quickly got off of Bill looking slightly embarrassed.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” Lavender said, taking a seat on a settee at the foot of the bed. She poured herself a finger of firewhisky and took a sip.

Bill sat up and pulled Seamus’s face towards his and gave him a deep kiss. He knew how much the witch enjoyed watching. It took Seamus a couple of seconds to allow himself to sink into the kiss, but soon he was back on top of Bill reaching down to stroke the redhead’s length. He preened at the knowledge that the lady was enjoying herself, watching them. 

When he finally entered Bill, both men gave out guttural moans that awakened something within Lavender. She couldn’t help but pull one of her breasts free from the top of her corset and started playing with her nipple.

“Will you join us, my lady?” Bill asked, when he saw this.

Lavender smiled, “maybe some other time, I’m content to watch for tonight.”

“Then let's give her a proper show,” Seamus said, his eyes boring into Bills, both men grinning. 

Seamus picked up the pace, thrusting into Bill, drawing grunts and moans from his partner. Meanwhile, Bill’s hands grazed up Seamus’s torso and he yelped as Bill tweaked his nipples, causing him to lose his tempo for just a second. Bill’s hand travelled higher and found purchase in Seamus’s sandy tresses. He pulled Seamus down into another fiery kiss just as Seamus lost it. Seamus’s moan, his erratic movements as he kept thrusting into his partner as well as the unconscious clenching of his hand around Bill’s cock, had Bill following him over the edge in no time. Both of them collapsed in a heap, drenched in sweat and fluids, breathing hard.

“Bravo,” Lavender said, once the men had caught their breath. Then waving her wand she cleaned up most of their mess, so they could put on their shirts and some trousers.

She conjured two more tumblers and poured them both some Firewhisky, refilling her own in the process. The men came and joined her in a sitting area of the room.

“Do you think your plan worked?” Seamus asked, moving to massage Lavender’s shoulders.

“Absolutely,” Lavender said, “I even overheard Lady Edgecomb tell Lady Corner that she would be putting a stop to the courting between her daughter and the Duke of Slytherin’s son, Lord Malfoy.” 

“Then all we need is a display of power on your part,” Bill said, “so that the Lords respect you as much as you deserve to be.”

“I know just the thing,” Lavender said, smiling.

Bill sighed as he watched the witch undulate above him. She could bring him to his knees with as little as a look, and he knew he wasn’t the only one. Lavender had exuded a raw kind of power since she was sixteen years old. And today was going to be her chance to show it to the entire world. 

It amused him to think back to how her older brother had treated her like a delicate blossom, and maybe she was, back then. She definitely wasn’t now, he wondered if things would have been different if she hadn’t been excluded from the politics earlier. Maybe her brother wouldn’t have died. She wouldn’t need to put her life in danger today to prove her worth. She rode him hard and fast taking his pleasure as her own. She needed to work off some excess energy and he was more than happy to be there for her. When he finally broke under her ministrations, she triumphantly followed him over the precipice. 

House Gryffindor hosted a Wizard’s  Duel Tournament to celebrate their new Duchess. Lords from all the most prominent families showed up to battle with each other for honour and prize. Lavender’s grand display of power would come at the end. Customarily the hosting Duke would challenge the winner of the tournament to a duel. It was merely symbolic, usually, the winner will already have won and the outcome of the last duel was generally meaningless. But Lavender was not a Duke, she was a Duchess. Not only would she not be expected to duel the winner, but if she did and won, she would prove to the Lords that she was just as powerful, as any Duke in her place.

The tournament went as well as could be expected. Lavender had asked the most prominent members of her court to sit out, in case they would be accused of going soft on her in the final duel. In the end Lord Greengrass was the victor. Or that’s what they thought until his features bubbled and in his place Lord Draco Malfoy, son of the Duke of Slytherin, stood. There were gasps of horror and cries of outrage in the audience.

“My Polyjuice has run out,” Lord Malfoy stated, unabashed. 

“Welcome, Lord Malfoy,” Lavender said, determined not to let this turn of events phase her. “I do not remember sending you an invitation. Has the House of Slytherin fallen on such hard times that its scion needs the prize from a Gryffindor tournament?”

The crowd laughed. But Lord Malfoy stood tall, unwavering.

“I have come to invoke the right to Matrimonial Prize.”

The crowd fell silent. Matrimonial Prize was an old custom, in which the victor from the tournament would duel the hosting duke for the hand of one of the duke’s daughter’s or sister. In this case, it was clear that the hand he duelled for was hers. If Lord Malfoy won, and she married him, her House would fall under his. It would be the end of House Gryffindor.

“And what do you offer, in exchange?” Lavender asked, careful to keep her voice steady.

Matrimonial prize was usually worth much more than the traditional prize, as was definitely the case in this instance. Thus, a victor hoping to invoke matrimonial prize had to put something on the line, something that they would lose if they lost the duel with the host.

Lord Malfoy waved his wand and a stack of scrolls appeared in front of him. “The deeds to all the land from Ottery St Catchpole to Upper Flagley.” 

The crowd murmured. This was a noteworthy trade. Gryffindor hadn’t controlled the lands around Upper Flagley for decades, and they had lost Ottery St Catchpole in the battle that killed Lavender’s brother, the last Duke of Gryffindor. Bill leaned over to whisper his concerns about this to Lavender. “Lavender, this is too big of a risk, we can’t lose you.”

“I shall of course consent to let the Duchess choose her own champion, should she not wish to face me herself.” Lord Malfoy drawled loudly, making the crowd fall silent again.

Lavender stood up. “I accept your terms, Lord Malfoy,” she announced

Bill and Seamus looked at her, worried.

“Don’t you look at me that way,” she scolded them. “You believed I could win this morning.”

“My Lady, when the stakes were not your life,” Seamus said, “you are worth more than that land.”

“More than any land,” Bill said, taking her hand.

Lavender huffed. 

“This also probably means that they are desperate,” Bill said. “And your efforts with the ladies have been paying off. Why would you risk everything now?”

“Because he implied that I couldn’t duel him,” Lavender said.

Seamus rolled his eyes, “that’s ridiculous, why are Gryffindors so stubborn?”

“I need your support right now,” Lavender pleaded.

“And you’ll have it ‘til the end,” Bill said.

Seamus nodded his support.

Lavender went down to the duelling ring.

“Not going to make Weasley fight your battles?” Malfoy taunted as they faced each other.

Lavender ignored him as they got into position.

“I guess you’re stronger than your brother,” Malfoy continued, “The duke tried to hide behind Weasley, but I got him in the end.”

Lavender felt rage coursing through her. So, this was the man that killed her brother. And he expected her to marry him?

“You Slytherins are twisted,” Lavender spat at him. 

“Don’t worry,” Malfoy sneered, “I’ll treat you well as my wife, we take care of our own. I can’t promise I won’t send your boy-toys to the colonies though, can’t have my wife with a reputation.”

“You won’t need to,” Lavender said, “I’m not going to marry you.”

They bowed at each other and raised their wands.

Malfoy made the first move.

“Serpensortia!” he shouted and a large snake came shooting out of the end of his wand.

_ Predictable _ , Lavender thought. “Avis,” She summoned a large Hawk that swooped down with a screech and grabbed the snake, crushing it in its talons before flying off with it, perching itself on a pillar behind her, and started to eat the snake. She saw Lord Malfoy’s eyes widen. He clearly hadn’t expected her to be able to fight him.

She shot a few non-verbal hexes at him which he dodged and he threw a stunning spell at her, which she blocked. 

"Impedimenta,” she said at the same time as he fired a jinx at her,

“Ebublio!”

Suddenly she was encased in a large bubble. Looking through she saw that Lord Malfoy was dealing with the effects of being slowed down. 

She quickly cast the counter-jinx and the bubble popped.

She transfigured the ground beneath Malfoy into a pool of quicksand, right when the impediment jinx wore off. As he started to sink into the sand below, he frantically pointed his wand downwards and yelled “Duro.”

The sand instantly turned to stone, but the young lord’s leg had already sunk a few inches before the ground hardened around it. Now he was stuck. 

He aimed a stinging hex at her and she barely got out of the way, it grazed the side of her face and she felt it burn. 

“Oppugno!” Lavender yelled, pointing her wand at Malfoy. The hawk she had summoned earlier, came swooping down and started attacking the lord, talons slashing and biting with its beak.

Lord Malfoy started swiping at the bird with his arms, trying to wrestle it off. “Bloody bird,” he exclaimed before he managed to send a curse at it. In a flash of light, the hawk fell to the ground, cloven clean in two. Malfoy was bleeding now, large gashes at the top of his head and the side of his face. The blood was pooling into his eyes.

Lavender used the opportunity to send hex after hex at her opponent, he couldn’t dodge, so all he could do was try and block them. The variety of spells she sent at him was too large for him to keep up with, some of them slipped through his defensive barriers. He blocked her stunners, her body bind hex and a conjunctivitis curse. But she hit him with a pimple jinx, and a lighting hex, that left him electrocuted, and finally, a slug vomiting curse. 

As Lord Malfoy was writhing on the ground, retching up a deluge of slugs and seizing from the aftershock of electrocution, she stood up tall and asked.

“Do you yield?”

Lord Malfoy looked up, fire in his eyes, pointed his wand at her, and started to send a wave of curses of his own. Lavender started dancing around, dodging and blocking his spells. Her efforts in dodging were made easier by the fact that he was locked in place. Finally, he yelled, “Reducto!”

Luckily, near the end of his incantation he retched again and his aim was thrown off. Unluckily, Lavender had tried to get out of the way and the curse still hit her in the leg, shattering it. She collapsed on the ground, small comfort that she  couldn‘ t feel the pain yet. 

She sent another wave of different hexes at Malfoy and he did his best to block them. Her onslaught was slower due to her position on the ground but his job blocking them was harder than ever now, with his slug vomiting getting worse and worse. Finally, she hit him with a Jelly-Finger Jinx and he dropped his wand.

Not wanting to risk him refusing to yield again, she sent a stunning spell at him. Without a wand he had no hope of blocking it. 

The crowd erupted into cheers when the Lord Malfoy fell over, unconscious. Bill and Seamus came running up behind her, lifting her up onto their shoulders. She held her head up high, as the crowd applauded her and allowed her friends to bring her to see the healer. 

Due to her leg, Lavender was carried around most of the night by Bill and Seamus. The tournament Ball was a success, even though she spent most of it sitting down. They now had more land than House Gryffindor had owned in over a century and every lord in the room wanted to secure alliances with the Duchess.

When her men carried her into her quarters for the night, she asked them to join her. Bill and Seamus were more than happy to oblige. 

“How is your leg feeling,” Seamus asked, as they laid her down on the bed.

“The Skele-Gro has had hours to work, it wasn’t that bad, I think it’s practically healed by now,” Lavender assured them.

“How about you let us be the judges of that?” Bill asked as he slowly lifted her skirt to expose her stocking clad leg. He let his hands graze her thigh as he went and unclasped the garter that held her stocking in place. 

Lavender’s breath hitched. Bill slowly removed the material, pulling it down her leg, making sure to make contact with her skin, sending shivers up Lavender’s spine. 

“What do you think Seamus?” Bill asked, “does this leg look okay?”

Seamus, who had sat himself on Lavender’s other side, leaned over and let his lips slide over her leg from the knee, up the thigh, close to her centre, but back down again, before planting a kiss on her inner thigh. “Perfect,” he hummed against her skin, moving his hands to her other leg and unclasping the garter there.

He let his lips follow his hands as he pulled the stocking off her leg. Lavender had a moment of clarity as the fabric left her skin and she looked up to see the two men looking down at her, hungrily. She felt a rush of anticipatory butterflies and a pool of dampness between her legs. She started lifting herself up so she could reach them but they put out their hands to stop her.

“Let us celebrate you tonight, my lady,” Bill winked.

“Mmmm,” Seamus agreed, pulling out his wand and waving it so Lavender felt the seams on her dress coming apart. “Celebrate you, revere you, worship you!”

“After your display this afternoon, it’s the least we can do,” Bill started pulling her dress off her, revealing her underclothes. 

“As dapper as your robes are,” Lavender smiled, “how about you give me something more interesting to look at?”

The men abandoned their efforts of removing her clothes, for the moment. They turned to each other and started disrobing each other, making a great show of it for Lavender’s benefit. When they stood above her, completely naked, their cocks already standing at attention, they turned back to her and roughly started removing the rest of her clothes.

When all three of them were finally bare, they crawled down on either side of her, exchanging a look before each took one of her nipples in their mouth. As they sucked and flicked the sensitive nubs with their tongues, Lavender arched her back upwards and felt her clit spring to life, as if it were connected to her nipples with an invisible line. 

Seamus brought one of his hands down to stroke the inside of her thigh going up towards her centre before stopping and going down again. The third time he turned his stroke downwards after barely touching her waiting folds, Lavender let out a frustrated moan. Seamus chuckled against her breast and gave her a light nip before moving his mouth downwards, leaving a trail of kisses. 

Bill took the opportunity and grabbed her free breast in his hand, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He brought his other hand and replaced his mouth with that hand, moving his mouth upwards to her neck where he started sucking and nipping at the sensitive spot close to her pulse point. 

Lavender felt shivers rip through her body at their ministrations and when Seamus’s mouth finally reached between her thighs, he gave a low rumble of satisfaction that moved something within her.

“She’s already drenched,” he informed Bill, before moving down and tasting her. 

When Lavender opened her mouth to let out a moan of pleasure from Seamus’s movements, Bill moved up and caught it in a searing kiss. His tongue entered her mouth and he lapped at the insides of her mouth as Seamus lapped at her nether lips. Their movements were painfully slow and it was driving her delirious. 

Lavender pulled herself free from Bill’s lips to take a gasp of air. “Please!” She breathed, before her mouth could be claimed again. “I need more!”

“Your wish is our command,” Bill said as he pinched her nipples a bit harder and Seamus stuck a finger inside her.

Lavender sighed at the welcome intrusion and moved her hand downwards to grab Bill’s cock, smiling when she made him gasp.

“Let me taste you,” she whispered and saw Bill’s eyes darken.

He moved up toward her head and she angled herself so she could take him into her mouth, moaning around his length in appreciation. 

Seamus’s added another finger and started rubbing that spot close to the front of her channel as he took her entire clit into his mouth and started sucking. She felt as if her entire body was floating on a wave and she was being moved higher and higher. As Bill thrust his length further into her mouth and grabbed onto her breasts, she felt herself nearing the crest of the wave.

Bill heard her moans getting louder and more frantic. “Come for us, love,” he said hoarsely. And she did, she reached the peak of the wave and it washed over her, again and again. She almost screamed around Bill’s cock, glad to have something in her mouth to stifle it. Seamus chuckled into her crotch, gently lapping up her juices and helping her ride down her orgasm. 

When the aftershocks had passed, Lavender turned around and got up to her hands and knees. This way she had a better angle at Bill’s cock and could put more work into sucking him off. Seamus took the invitation of her wiggling arse and sunk himself deep into her core, thrusting into the wet passage at a punishing pace. 

She moaned when she noticed that the men had locked lips above her, making Bill shudder into Seamus’s mouth. Seamus’s hands moved from her hips, towards her folds, one locking on her clit, and the other grabbing some of her wetness and moving it toward her puckered entrance that had gone untouched so far this evening. She mewled as he started moving his fingers in circles around her anus.

“You like that, darling?” Seamus asked, as he slowly sank one finger in causing her to cry out. “Do you think you can take both of us at once tonight?”

She gurgled around Bill’s cock as she tried to communicate her affirmation. Bill shuddered as that almost sent him over the edge. He slowly pulled away from her face.

“If I’m going to last, love, you’ll have to stop this now,” he chuckled. “Let’s get you prepared.”

He leaned backwards and grabbed a clay jar on the nightstand. He opened it and offered it to Seamus who dipped his fingers in and started to smear the oil in the crack in the middle of Lavender’s perfect arse. He concentrated on the rose pucker in the centre, dipping his fingers in, drawing mewling pants from the lady.

When he was satisfied with his work, Bill put the jar back and turned back to Lavender to capture her face with his. Seamus pulled his cock out of her cunt and moved toward the now slick rosebud in the back. This was not the first time Lavender had done this, so she wasn’t scared, but she knew how intense it was and was glad for the distraction Bill was providing when Seamus slowly started to inch inside her. Bill muttered encouragements and urged her to relax in between kisses and soon enough Seamus was completely sheathed in her bum. 

Bill helped her lean backwards and Seamus caught her, holding her back against his chest whispering dark things into her hair. Lavender failed to stifle a moan. Bill scooted closer and his cock in hand, he guided it to the opening of her cunt.

“Are you ready for this my lady?” Bill asked, and received a delighted moan in response. 

When he entered her, she and Seamus let out as gasp in unison. The men gave her a moment to adjust to the feeling of being so full, each of them trailing kisses on one of her shoulders and neck. Seamus’s hands snaked around her and started palming her breasts while Bill trailed his fingers up and down her flanks. Then Bill and Seamus exchanged looks. Bill moved first, then Seamus and they quickly had a slow tandem pace set up.

Lavender was in a state of delirium. The men slowly increased their pace and her moans of pleasure crescendoed along with it. Before she knew it, they were all undulating quickly pawing at each other, exchanging kisses between groans and pants. When Lavender found herself at the edge of another orgasm, she stopped breathing. Seamus reached down and gently flicked her clit as Bill tugged on her nipples. She came crashing down off the edge with a scream, her vision went dark as intense ripples of pleasure tore through her body. Her muscles squeezed around the men’s cocks and they lost control, coming inside her with yells of their own.

They collapsed together on the bed, Lavender between her two most trusted men.

“Duchess isn’t enough,” Seamus said when his breathing had evened enough for him to speak. “You should be a Queen!”

Bill murmured his assent as the three of them drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
